The Fate
by Onime no Kyo13
Summary: The cast of SDK are reborn in the present day world. They find themselves drawn together by something they can't control... KyoxYuya.
1. The Beginning

AN: I may look purple and shapeless sometimes, but I assure you, I am not Akimine Kamijyo. I regretfully don't own SDK. No suing me now.

-----

Yuya woke up as the sun filtered through her blinds into her eyes. She yawned and stretched, and turned off her alarm as it started to go off. She often got up jut before her alarm… Good internal clock, she always thought. She slowly got out of bed and smoothed her nightgown back down her legs and, stretching once more, went downstairs for breakfast.

She had been quite lonely since her brother died two months ago. The bills had started coming in and she knew she couldn't hold onto the house much longer. She was lonely and hurting, but she couldn't let her pain keep her from doing everything in her power to keep the home she and her brother had shared. She knew once the authorities found out she was living alone and her brother had been killed in a drive-by shooting, there would be an investigation and she would be moved into foster care. She was only 16… much too young to be on her own like this.

She sighed, thinking about her brother. Had the police already found his body? When he had suddenly yelled to her, she had ran… Heard the gunshot, and ran faster. She had nearly died as well, and had a slowly healing scar to prove it, but still she had ran until the next thing she knew, she waking up in her doorway and bleeding slightly. Two months later, no one had said anything to her, she had kept going to school as usual, and almost nothing had changed. When the money ran out, she didn't know what she would do. In the meantime, she was going to eat her cereal and get ready for school. Her problems could wait... for now.

-----

Elsewhere, a tall, well-built man with brilliant blue eyes contemplated the results of his actions… How had Nozomu known it was him? Had Yuya lived? Would he have to finish the job? His higher-ups back in Japan had wanted Nozomu killed… It wasn't his place to question their orders, but still he wondered why the girl had to die…

-----

He was a mess. Scratch that, he was more than a mess. He was going crazy. He was well off and had lots of money to spare, and a successful job he knew people would kill for, but still, something deep inside him was restless. It was driving him insane. There was something he couldn't quite identify, a space in him that felt it need to be filled, strange dreams demanding answers he didn't have. Living day by painful day, the restless feeling inside him got worse. He had resigned himself to his insanity and had made an appointment with a psychiatrist later that week.

It was on his way to that appointment that he found himself taking a different way to the office. He had never been down these roads before… What was he thinking? The train station was that way! Still, he kept walking, turning a corner here and there, until he was deep in an older neighborhood. The streets were very narrow here. He recalled roads like these, somewhere deep in his past. He had followed roads just like these at one point to take him into the city, where he had grown up, finished school, and made it big. Just where had he been born anyway? When had he left the old houses here in the downtown, and wandered into the city?

He was torn from his musings when he found himself in front of an antique shop. Yet, he still didn't have control over his body. A bell tinkled overhead as he opened the door and walked inside the shadowed store, noticing that there was no air conditioning to save him, and his suit, from the humidity outside. He thought he heard his name. It wasn't a sound; he felt it. Something was calling him. He was being compelled by something he didn't understand to the back of the tiny store to some large paintings resting against the wall. The canvas and wood frames protested quietly as he leaned them forward to see behind them. It was still half covered by a smaller, yet still large, painting… It was a huge sword, a nodachi. He stared at it for some time before he reached out to touch it. The moment his fingers touched its smooth and strangely shiny surface, he felt as if he had just been jolted with a tazer. Strange images flooded his mind. There were people he had never seen before, someone who looked a little like him, bloodshed. They were the same as his dreams that haunted him every night. He pulled the nodachi from behind the last painting and drew the blade… It was sharp and reflective, and he could see his own eyes in it, and the eyes of someone else. He whispered something under his breath, but he didn't know what he said.

A voice broke him out of his unsettling reverie. He quickly sheathed the giant blade and turned around. An elderly woman peered up at him quizzically, looking semi amused. He regained his composure and gave her his own confused look.

"What did you say?" He sounded sleepy.

The woman chuckled. "I asked you if you liked the sword."

He stared at it mechanically. "Yeah." He sounded like he hadn't used his voice in a long time.

The old woman smiled, saying, "That sword is really old. It's been through a lot of history. There's an old story saying that that sword you're holding is one of the legendary swords by a man named Muramasa. He called it—"

"Tenro" he finished with her, hardly above a whisper.

She looked at him with her surprise clearly showing on her face. "You know your legends!" she laughed.

He nodded distractedly. How had he known…? He shook his head to clear the thought out of his head. "I'll take it," he told her, looking at her directly for the first time so his long bangs weren't covering his eyes.

The smile disappeared from her face and she managed to stutter "T-take it." He tried to ask how much, but she shook her head and repeated, "Take it!" She was leaning against a clothing rack to support herself.

He walked out with the sword, wondering about the old woman's reaction. He knew his eyes were startling, but this sword had to be priceless. He didn't think his eyes were unusual enough to frighten an old woman into giving him such a valuable antique free. He just missed the old woman's shakily whispered, "Onime no Kyo… You've returned…!" as the door shut.

He glanced at his watch and realized he was going to be late to his appointment! He then realized he didn't know how to navigate back to the main road. That was okay, though, seeing as he found himself walking again. He was soon on the main road, hailing a taxi. He heard himself speak, felt his lips moving.

"Tokyo International Airport, please."

-----

Yuya came in her front door, horribly tired and worried. She had gotten the mail and found more bills. She shut and locked the front door, opening an envelope. She sighed miserably. They were going to shut off the power if she didn't pay this bill. She had decided the last bit of money in savings was going to be for food, and already there wouldn't be enough left to buy food for the next month, much less pay the bills. She couldn't get a job because all the places nearby had higher age requirements and she couldn't drive. Nozomu had died before he had gotten a chance to finish teaching her. She really didn't want to go into foster care… This house and the things in it were all she had left to remind her of her brother. She pulled a TV dinner out of the freezer and ate it after microwaving it. She had rationed the food that was left in the house to save money. She climbed into bed in a despaired mood and forced herself to sleep… She had school in the morning. She had to keep going as long as she could.

-----

On the plane, Kyo reminisced on why on earth he was headed halfway across the world. He remembered walking into the airport, buying tickets, and using a great deal of money, managed to find himself on the next flight. He mused that he still had plenty more money, but what had possessed him to get on the next flight at all costs? He hated not having control over his body. He had always been stubborn and cold, even refusing to wear contacts when his school protested his unusual eyes, and this feeling that someone else was controlling him was unbearable. On top of that, he wondered why no one in the airport had questioned his sword, or why they all seemed so mechanical as soon as he approached them… He was getting quite sick of all this. He hoped he would get an explanation for it soon.

Fortunately for him, he wouldn't have to wait too much longer, because the plane would land soon enough, and he would find himself immersed even deeper in something he couldn't hope to control… fate.

-----

Well, what do you think? It's my first attempt at a serious story (that I've been serious about writing), so please let me know what you think. Reviewing is nice ya know. Also, I might take a while to update because I'm busy with school right now. I have to bring my grades up before Thursday... .


	2. Kidnappings and Plane Trips

AN: Yay, I finally motivated myself to make chapter 2! I was trying to think of where to take this, and I decided I didn't want to make it sound too much like another fic on here (although I absolutely adore it), or too close to the original manga, so I had to shake things up a bit. But that makes a better fic, right?

Anyway, I never was that fond of Shinrei (as you can see from the other fic I'm writing with Evilsockkofghana) so I'm making him a bad guy here :D Not like he wasn't before, but that's not the point. Enjoy!

Also… I don't own SDK. So there.

Yuya sat in class, listening to the chattering of the students around her. There was a substitute today, and who behaved when the teacher wasn't there? The sub was trying in vain to teach the class, and Yuya made an honest effort to pay attention, but between the unruly class and her worries, she just couldn't make sense of the notes she was trying to take.

Finally, the bell rang, and in an explosion of chairs being shoved back, backpacks being thrown on, mp3 and CD players being turned on full blast, and loud talking, her classmates tried to fight each other out the door. She left last, as always, carefully pushing her chair back in place and picking up her bag. She silently walked out the door, half-hearing the sub's grumbling about kids these days. Down the hall and down the stairs, she found herself in the courtyard of her high school. Out the front gate, her bike was chained to the bike rack, along with a slew of other bikes. The buses were lined up in front of the bike rack, kids piling inside. She wove her way between the buses to get to her bike, sighing heavily as she set her back down. Her depression was getting to her.

She was just riding out of the parking lot when she saw a figure leaned up against the wall that separated the school parking lot from the apartments next to it. He appeared to be waiting for someone, and a black car was parked nearby. She frowned, having never seen him before, and being slightly suspicious. She pedaled herself onto the sidewalk and determined that she would just ignore him when she rode by. Something about him wasn't sitting well with her. She was riding closer to where he was standing, and she eyed him from the corner of her eye.

He had very light hair covered by a hat. It looked blue. She shrugged that part off. Who didn't have oddly colored hair these days? His hair was pulled into a ponytail behind him. That wasn't too odd either. She looked straight again as she was about to pass him when a voice told her to stop. She looked over, bewildered, at the man on the wall. He was looking straight at her, and light eyes peered out at her from under the rim of the hat.

She attempted to get away. Suddenly, there was someone in front of her. The man had somehow appeared in front of her bike! She braked hard, falling over in the process. She struggled to get up and run away, but she hardly had a chance to stand before a hand was covering her mouth and an arm was tightly around her neck. She screamed into the hand but she knew no one could hear her. She fought desperately to get free as he dragged her to the car to no avail. She was forced into the backseat and locked in. The light-haired man got into the driver's seat, started the engine, and started backing out into the parking lot. It was a wonder she didn't notice sooner that she wasn't alone in the backseat. She felt a sharp pain, and as her vision blurred, she could see the faint outline of the person in the seat next to her, holding a syringe. She passed out.

-----

Kyoshiro glared at the person standing before him. "You did what!?"

The person, a woman, shrugged. "You didn't finish the job you were given so Shinrei was sent out." The woman behind her nodded. "And you shouldn't get so angry… It's bad for your heart!" they said together.

Kyoshiro gritted his teeth. So they really were going to kill the girl. He thought of the girl, her frightened face as she ran away. They refused to tell him the details of why the girl needed to die, but rumor had it that they were taking no chances. But why? She was just a girl…

The woman perkily shrugged again. "They know what they're doing. We can't have her interfering with the master plan."

He glared darkly at her. "I know, I know. The Mibu need to control the world. So they keep saying. But how does the girl have anything to do with this?"

In unison, the two women replied, "That's classified. How should we know?"

He slammed his fist into the wall. For some reason, he didn't want the girl to die. Something deep within the depths of his mind resisted this fiercely. Once again, he found himself wondering, why?

--

She fought to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they had been cemented shut. What had happened? She managed to open her eyes slightly, but immediately shut them again against the light. She was slowly starting to remember the events before… A blue haired man, a car, someone with a syringe. She knew now. She had been drugged! She tried again to open her eyes, bracing herself for the harsh light. Her eyes gradually adjusted to the brightness of the room she was in. The walls were stark white, with nothing on them. The floor was white linoleum, and spotless. She was lying in a bed of white sheets. Florescent lights overhead made the room practically glow. Where was she? She lifted her hand. It felt so heavy… She glanced down at it and gasped. There was an IV in her arm, dripping some substance into her veins. A second glance around the room showed machinery everywhere. It reminded her of a hospital room.

"You're awake now!" A chirpy voice greeted her ears. Startled, she whipped around to see a busty woman in a pink nurse's uniform seated on the edge of the bed.

"Where did you come from?" Yuya managed to croak.

The woman laughed in response. "My name is Saishi. This," she motioned to another woman Yuya had missed, "is Saisei. We'll be taking care of you!"

Yuya tried to make sense of this. "Taking… care of me?" What had happened? Had she hallucinated all she thought she remembered about the man and the car, and the kidnapping? She knew some medications caused hallucinations like that.

The woman called Saishi grinned widely. "You were in quite a nasty accident! You were riding your bike home and you got hit by a car."

Yuya closed her eyes. That must be it. She was in the hospital because she had been hit by a car. She hadn't been abducted… That was ridiculous. She opened her eyes again to see the smiling face of the nurse leaning over her.

"We're going to give you some painkillers now. You'll go right to sleep for a while."

Yuya frowned. "I'm not in any-" She wasn't in any pain. If she had truly been in an accident, shouldn't she be in unbelievable pain? She looked down at her arm. There was a bandage on her upper arm where she thought she had been drugged. Eyes wide, she looked back over at Saishi. Saishi had a long needle in her hand, and was wiping off Yuya's arm with an alcohol swab.

"This won't hurt a bit," she cooed. Yuya yanked her arm back, but Saishi's grip was amazingly strong. Her fingers dug into Yuya's arm, and it hurt. Her grin was malicious, Yuya thought. She struggled to get free unsuccessfully. Saisei held her down, and Saishi gave Yuya the injection. It was indeed painful, but she hardly had time to register the pain before she started getting horridly drowsy. She tried to fight off the sleep, but it was for naught. Saishi and Saisei leaned over her as she lost consciousness, both chirping, "Have a nice nap!"

--

Kyo was rudely awakened when the woman in the seat next to him jabbed him in the ribs. "What the hell woman!" he growled, opening his eyes. He saw a young woman who was rather pretty, scowling at him with obvious disdain.

"I don't mind if you nap, but keep your hands to yourself!"

He glared menacingly. "You should be grateful you had he chance to be groped by someone like me!"

Her eyes caught his. Her look of contempt quickly turned into a look of shock. "Y-your eyes! Are you a demon?"

He smirked. "Keep it to yourself." He grinned, sowing unusually sharp canines. The woman shrank back into her seat, and he settled back into a comfortable slump. They would be landing within the hour, and he was tired. Somehow, he had he feeling that he would need as much energy as he could manage.

--

Elsewhere in the world, another young man found himself on a plane headed across the ocean. He was in a private jet, funded by his father. He was a rather spoiled youth, being the sun of a very wealthy business CEO in Germany. He preferred not to think of where the money funding his trip had come from. He didn't want to associate with his father. He vowed that he would never become like his father and use people the way he did. Nonetheless, it was because of his father that he could afford such a vacation.

He adjusted his bandana over his closely cropped hair and stared out the window at the ocean. He had an odd feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't make it go away. He was feeling like he was about to walk into something beyond his control.

He laughed. "I've been watching too many movies."

--

Kyo stretched out his legs before standing up. The woman in the seat next to him scurried away before him, and not surprisingly, got off the plane before him. Kyo wandered into the airport to claim his only bit of luggage, Tenro. Again, he wondered by no one made any move to do anything about the five-foot sword he was carrying around.

Whenever he picked up the sword, strange images flooded his brain again, the most prominent one being a blond girl in traditional dress with piercing green eyes that reflected her determination. He saw her in every scene. He felt something whenever he noticed her. Just what the heck was going on?

He made his way out into the bright afternoon sun. It was late afternoon here. He lost control of his actions again. He walked the short distance to the nearest car rental place, and before he knew it, he was driving on an unfamiliar road. He had no idea where he was going, but he kept driving, entering the freeway, taking certain exits, turning onto different sections of the freeway. In the back of his mind, he saw the girl's face, and he knew this had something to do with her. A knot was forming in his stomach. Somehow, he knew she was in trouble. His logical mind struggled with all this still.

Finally off the freeway and stopped at a light, he remembered more pieces of what he was starting to think of as a past life, or something to that effect. Of all the images he was seeing, the blond girl dominated them.

--

Nearby, the blond girl was dreaming in her drug-induced sleep. She saw her brother at first, dressed in some costume she had never seen him in before. She saw herself at some sort of festival with him, a young her. They were now in a secluded section of the neighborhood, and a silhouette blocked their path. Her brother pushed her back, telling her to run. She cried, "Bother! Brother!" in an unfamiliar language. The silhouette rushed at Nozomu, sword in hand. Blood splattered on her face. Her brother was dead. The killer ran at her now, leaving a long gash in her abdomen. She fell to the ground. Ignoring the blinding pain, she glared up at the man. He pulled the scarf down from his face, releasing long black hair pulled up in a ponytail. His eyes were a beautiful blue. She knew this face… he was the man who shot her brother! He started to say something, but the scene blacked out and she found herself, a few years older, facing the same man. He was grinning and joking with her, and she felt affection for him. Inside, she was screaming. How could she be feeling friendly thoughts towards the killer of her beloved brother? Those eyes burned into her mind. They were such sad eyes… so sad….

The smiling face before her changed. The eyes narrowed and turned blood red. The kind smile twisted into a fang-baring smirk, and the man who now appeared before her looked down on her in such a way that she immediately felt infuriated. She just knew he was insulting her. The scene changed, and she found herself watching this new man fighting various opponents, one after the other. Some looked so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen them. She felt a growing trust in this man. She felt that he had never let her down or broken a promise to her. Now he was fighting the blue-haired man from before. Now she was catching him as he fell to the ground, noticing he was flushed with fever. She supported him as he walked onward. This man… Who was he?

She was regaining consciousness. The image of the man with the mesmerizing red eyes was burned into her mind.

She opened her eyes to see Sasishi and Saisei again. They were looking less cheerful now, and informed her in a grave tone that "he" had heard about her capture, and someone had been sent to deal with her. She shivered… She didn't like the sounds of that.

--

Kyo found himself pulling into the parking lot of a medical office. He got out of the car, Tenro in hand, still bewildered why people were conspicuously becoming robotic and not noticing him. He went up a flight of stairs and walked down rows of black-tinted glass doors, passing each room number. Suddenly, he stopped in front of a door marked 221. He walked in, noticing how each person in the waiting room immediately looked past him with slightly glazed eyes. He was quite unnerved by this now.

He walked up to the receptionist. "Who are you here to see?" she asked mechanically. He felt his lips moving against his free will, and heard his voice.

"I'm here to see Muramasa."

--

Well, there it is! Chapter 2! Was it that bad? I modeled the school after my old high school. Evilsockofghana might recognize it ;) I kind of have an idea of where this is headed now. I get ideas for it, little by little, until I get the next chapter worked out in my head. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Also... I have no idea why I made Tora from Germany. I really don't XD

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me ;)


End file.
